


Delírio de Verão

by juliacalasans



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Moral Ambiguity, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: O calor pode derreter os miolos de alguém; alguns erros, porém, não se justificariam nem sob as chamas do inferno. Envolver-se com Rukia era um desses. E ainda assim...





	Delírio de Verão

A primeira coisa que registro, a princípio de conversa, neste dia brilhante, é que ele é incrivelmente desagradável, e que quero que ele acabe logo. Esse sol forte me incomoda e o suor gruda de modo pegajoso no meu pescoço, nas dobras dos joelhos e cotovelos. Sempre em dias quentes como esse, eu me pergunto por que o verão ainda existe; ele é absolutamente desnecessário. Ninguém precisa realmente dele e ninguém sentiria falta dele caso ele sumisse... Pelo menos, eu não sentiria.

Com todas as letras que isso implica, eu digo, sem vergonha, que odeio o verão.

Parte desse ódio, considerado, por muitos, estranho, vem de acontecimentos passados, relacionados à minha falecida esposa, que adorava o verão e morreu justamente nessa estação. A outra parte vem do fato de que minhas vestimentas favoritas — terno, cachecol, luvas — ficam inutilizáveis nessa época, porque me fazem suar.

Odeio suar. É tão pouco higiênico!

Mas o principal motivo para eu odiar o verão, sobretudo no dia de hoje, é que eu vou ter que bancar, pela primeira vez em dez anos, o bom cunhado/irmão mais velho. Eu odeio ter que bancar o bonzinho, mas terei de fazê-lo.

Por quê? Oh, sim, eu não me expliquei de modo correto. Quando Kuchiki Hisana, minha falecida esposa, estava com o primeiro pé na cova, me pediu que eu garantisse que sua irmãzinha, Rukia, uma pirralha de doze anos na época, vivesse de modo confortável quando ela morresse. Basicamente, me pediu que eu assumisse o lugar dela como irmã da pirralha.

O que eu fiz, até certo ponto, com muito amor: mandei Rukia para um colégio interno na Europa, onde ela morou até os dezoito anos, e depois comecei a lhe mandar gordas quantias de dinheiro para bancar a faculdade e sua vida em Londres. Nunca quis vê-la novamente, então sempre lhe dei tudo o que ela pediu para mantê-la vivendo em Londres, e , consequentemente, longe de mim.

Adiantou, mas só até a página dois. A pirralha cismou, há alguns tempos, que queria voltar ao Japão, depois de dez anos se comunicando comigo por cartas, nas quais eu lhe mandava as fotos que ela pedia. Infelizmente, as faculdades da Inglaterra deram duas semanas de férias para os alunos, ou seja, ela poderá vir, e ficará aqui durante o penúltimo dia de férias — já que, sensatamente, ela resolveu passar a maior parte dos dias na própria Londres, fazendo o que ela definia como “curtir a vida”.

E o que eu estou fazendo agora? Arrumando-me para ir buscar a pirralha no aeroporto, porque faz tanto tempo que ela não vem no Japão que Rukia provavelmente não conseguiria chegar nem na alfândega. E, resumidamente, eu vou ficar de babá da desgraçada durante um dia inteiro. 24 horas perdidas com inutilidades!

Então, para os desavisados de plantão, meu nome é Kuchiki Byakuya, tenho 32 anos, sou viúvo, odeio pessoas burras, verões e minha irmã/cunhada Rukia.

Garota que eu estou saindo agora para buscar, no que promete ser o pior dia da minha vida.

 

>><< 

 

O aeroporto está apinhado de pessoas e eu não gosto de estar num lugar tão contaminado de gente pobre e ralés, mas faço um esforço e me seguro para manter a pose indiferente. O voo de Londres acaba de decolar e, em pouco tempo, eu estarei saindo desse inferno.

Para um inferno bem pior, diga-se de passagem.

O avião começa a esvaziar, e eu observo a massa de gente que desce. Não me dou ao trabalho de procurar Rukia — ela me encontrará por meio de uma foto que eu mandei para ela. Então, confortavelmente, me recosto numa das pilastras do aeroporto e espero.

Não dá outra. Cinco minutos depois, uma voz me chama.

— Byakuya?— a voz dela é grossa e cálida. A odeio imediatamente. — Vejam só! Parece pior do que na foto!

Pronto — meio minuto de conversa e eu já me sinto irritado! Preparando minha melhor resposta, eu me viro, mas as palavras se perdem com a imagem que eu vejo. Eu não sei o que eu esperava encontrar, mas digo, com toda a certeza, que não era isso.

Rukia não cresceu muito nesses dez anos em questões de estatura — continua baixinha — mas isso se compensa em todo o resto. Ela tem um corpo delineado, com curvas acentuadas pelo vestido preto e simples, uma postura elegante, altiva e cabelos curtos e negros, uma cortina aveludada sob um rosto anguloso e delicado. Contudo, isso são apenas detalhes; o que me surpreende é o fato de que Rukia é a cópia viva de Hisana com a mesma idade. A beleza dos traços que me encantou em minha juventude, a curva que sua franja faz em frente ao rosto, o modo como seus lábios se contorcem num meio sorriso.  Até mesmo o modo como ela se balança para frente e para trás, esperando uma resposta, é igual.

Imediatamente, fecho os olhos. Ver Hisana viva novamente, dessa maneira, me traz lembranças dolorosas. Principalmente por causa dos olhos — os de Rukia, ao contrário dos de minha falecida esposa, são cheios de vida.

Suspiro.

— A situação implica um pouco mais de respeito, Rukia.

— Ah, me desculpe, Senhor Kuchiki. Temo que eu tenha sido um pouco indelicada. — zomba ela. — Agora, repetindo: Senhor Kuchiki? Veja só sua aparência! O senhor me parece um pouco abatido em relação à foto, senhor. 

Franzo o cenho, odiando imediatamente o tom impertinente aplicado na frase.

— Não seja impertinente Rukia! Odeio ironias.

— Eu sei que odeia. Você não tem senso de humor. — ela dá um sorriso radiante. — Mas isso não interessa. Estou muito feliz de voltar ao Japão! Já faz dez anos. 

— Para mim não se passaram nem cinco. — resmungo, recolhendo a pequena mala que ela trouxe e tentando combater a multidão. — Por que quis voltar? Achei que você _amasse_ Londres.

— E eu _amo_ Londres. — ela me segue pela multidão. — Tanto que vou morar por lá. Estou me relacionando com um “euronipônico” charmoso... Espero que se torne sério em breve. Mas eu gostaria, Byakuya, que só por hoje, você fingisse que está feliz por me ver, e que não me deixou presa num colégio interno só para não me ter por perto. Você me odeia, Byakuya, e eu digo que também não sou sua fã número um. Então, vê se não enche o saco e me mostra a droga da cidade, tudo bem?

Movo meus olhos para ela e meu rosto se endurece com o desafio contido em sua voz. Por alguns segundos, eu penso numa boa resposta, mas acabo mordendo a língua; é melhor não discutir. Afinal, será apenas um dia mesmo, e depois ela voltará para Londres, de onde eu espero que ela não saia nunca mais.

Mas hoje eu tenho de aguentá-la, e se realmente tenho de fazê-lo, então que seja direito. Com um suspiro, eu entro no carro, deixando a porta aberta para ela. Rukia se senta ao meu lado, parecendo bem satisfeita com a minha falta de resposta, os olhos faiscando de ansiedade.

Ignorando-a, eu me viro para frente, bem confortável no banco de couro, e ligo o carro. Silenciosamente, ele se coloca em movimento, cortando as ruas com velocidade. Sigo as instruções de Rukia com exatidão, sem dizer uma palavra. Afinal, ela fala por mim e por ela em seu monólogo alegre.

Rukia se sente encantada com Tóquio e eu percebo isso. É doloroso vê-la tão entusiasmada, porque isso me lembra Hisana quando eu costumava levá-la até os parques da alta sociedade. Os olhos de Hisana simplesmente dançavam nas órbitas ao ver aquelas paisagens, e Rukia, apenas uma criança na época, pulava como louca no banco de trás, fazendo minha esposa rir. Hisana simplesmente adorava Rukia.

Parte disso, porém, era culpa: por ter abandonado Rukia quando criança num orfanato, onde ela passou os dez primeiros anos da vida vivendo de modo miserável e quase desumano, ela sempre se martirizava em remorso. Odiando ver minha esposa assim, recrutei vários homens e declarei uma varredura em todos os orfanatos num raio de vários quilômetros.

Dois dias depois, achamos a garota. Hisana quis pessoalmente ir vê-la, e quase desmaiou de felicidade quando a menina a aceitou com todo o carinho, nenhum pingo de tristeza ou amargura. A despeito de tudo o que passara, Rukia ainda era imaculada das sujeiras do mundo — inocente, feliz, alegre e adoravelmente sincera. Ver a alegria de minha esposa por ter a irmã perdida de volta era bom, mas havia a chata da Rukia para balancear — aquela garota sempre fora irritante. Eu odiava os momentos que passava com ela. Principalmente dentro do carro, onde eu era obrigado a ficar quieto, dirigindo, enquanto ela gritava e fazia comentários toscos sobre coisas banais como o trinco do carro, as folhas das árvores ou os postes de luz.

O que me faz me sentir hoje, numa espécie de dejavu. Eu aqui, nesse carro, tendo a expressão animada de Hisana e o falar irritante de Rukia juntos numa mesma pessoa. Rukia está tão alegre que até eu me sinto mais animado.

Só um pouco, porém.

— Eu não acredito que aquela sorveteria ainda está aberta!— guincha ela, enquanto atravessamos uma rua mais simples, da periferia. — Nós costumávamos ir lá ao fim dos passeios de carro, lembra?

— Lembro. — respondo, com frieza. — Presumo que queira ir lá.

— Claro que sim! Será que a tia do sorvete ainda trabalha lá?

— Unohana? Ela se formou e agora é médica. Uma boa médica. Quem trabalha lá agora é aquela sobrinha pirralha dela, Kotetsu.—

— A perna-de-pau? Isane? — Rukia praticamente dança para fora do carro quando estaciono. — Ah, meu Deus, que saudade!—

Na altura em que desço do carro, Rukia já entrou na sorveteria; posso ouvir seus gritos de alegria enquanto tranco a porta do veículo e ela parece uma criança feliz. É difícil acreditar que Rukia já tem vinte e dois anos.

Quando entro na sorveteria, ela já está sentada, uma enorme taça de cinco bolas em sua frente, conversando animadamente com uma alta e esguia menina de cabelos curtos e claros, que eu deduzo ser Isane — não tenho certeza, pois não venho aqui desde que Hisana morreu. Só fiquei sabendo disso por causa de Unohana, uma colega de escola que, depois de sofrer muito, finalmente se deu bem na vida.

Sento-me ao seu lado na mesa.  Não sou muito chegado a sorvete, mas acabo pedindo uma casquinha, e enquanto Isane se afasta com o pedido, Rukia aproveita para atacar o sorvete com uma mistura estranha de voracidade e classe.

— Acho que o meu tour com você acabou. Ainda são duas da tarde... Vou te levar para minha casa. Podemos lanchar por lá.

Rukia levanta os olhos do sorvete placidamente.

— Claro que não. Você vai me levar para o cemitério onde Hisana foi enterrada.  

Não gosto de ouvir essas palavras e sinto meu cenho se franzir imediatamente.

— Por quê? 

É uma pergunta tola e eu me arrependo imediatamente de tê-la feito. Ela quer ver o túmulo da irmã — nada mais óbvio. Rukia abaixa novamente os olhos e come mais um pouco do sorvete, parecendo bem pensativa, antes de levantá-los novamente. Há algo de duro em suas feições inalteradas, e, por um segundo, eu vejo alguma coisa por trás de seus olhos. Ódio. Do tipo mais flamejante e destruidor.

— Porque, quando minha irmã estava doente, fui proibida de vê-la. Quando ela morreu, não foi me permitido ir ao seu velório, ou prantear seu enterro. Eu só fui ter uma irmã depois de dez anos na maior miséria e eu nem pude passar seus últimos dias ao lado dela. — seus olhos me varrem com cinismo. — Agora, você pode adivinhar quem me proibiu de sequer chegar perto da minha irmã?

Ela me olha com acusação e eu não me defendo. Ela tem razão até certo ponto — eu a afastei da irmã em seus últimos dias. Não queria uma pirralha chorando pelos cantos e eu nunca fui bom para consolar as pessoas, então achei melhor mantê-la distante até que a situação se estabilizasse. Só que a situação não se estabilizou, Hisana morreu, e eu tomei todas as providências para manter Rukia longe do corpo.

Foi egoísta. Mas eu sou naturalmente um egoísta, então não se surpreenda.

— Não era necessário que uma menina inquieta ficasse incomodando. — acabo respondendo, enquanto minha casquinha chega. — Era para o bem dela que você ficasse feliz para lá.

— Mas eu não estava feliz!— ela dá um soco na mesa. — Pergunte aos empregados da casa! Enquanto você alugava Hisana só para você, eu chorava pelos cantos e emagreci vários quilos. E eu nem sequer pude vê-la uma última vez! Eu vivi por dez anos sem sequer saber que tinha uma família, e quando finalmente tenho uma, você a tira de mim! E eu achando que ia conseguir algum conforto com você... A única patética coisa que você fez foi me mandar para um colégio no meio do nada, onde eu sofri todo tipo de preconceito por ser nipônica! A única coisa que eu garanto que você não me fez, Byakuya, foi bem.

Olho para ela, a colherzinha suspensa entre o sorvete e minha boca.  Nesse momento, eu percebo o quanto a alegria de Rukia é vazia — por trás da postura de despreocupação, ela emana uma amargura proeminente. E também percebo que, apesar de sua altura e seu comportamento meio infantil até agora, Rukia ainda tem 22 anos, e reconheço que, embora eu tenha tido essa mesma idade há dez anos atrás, não tinha nem metade da profundidade que ela demonstra nesse momento.

Em termos práticos, estou admirado e irritado. Admirado com Rukia e irritado por estar admirado por ela. Isso não me soa nada legal.

— Eu não privei você de nada. — revido, finalmente. É mentira, mas não espere que eu admita isso. Orgulho é outro dos meus admiráveis defeitos. — Te dei tudo o que você pediu para mim. Sustento sua vida de luxo em Londres. Não é suficiente?

— A questão é que eu não tenho luxos. —  ela está perigosamente controlada. — Todo o dinheiro que você me manda vai para uma poupança. Eu quase não me sustento com o dinheiro do estágio, mas vou levando. Eu vou me formar esse ano e a empresa já me ofereceu um emprego fixo. Vou comprar um apartamento com o dinheiro que você vem me dando, e não quero mais ver um tostão seu na minha frente.

Olho para ela com desinteresse e desdém.

— Isso está me soando ingrato.

— Deveria soar feliz. — ela termina o sorvete e chama Isane com um aceno de mão. — Você queria que eu sumisse da sua vida e eu vou sumir. Só vim para rever os velhos amigos. Estava com saudade disso aqui. E também, é claro, para te dizer tudo isso, porque estava entalado na minha garganta à muito tempo. Há dez anos. Agora que eu já disse tudo, estou me sentindo tão leve... Eu não estou a fim de passar uma vida inteira remexendo amarguras, Byakuya, porque eu não sou como você.

A indireta me afeta com o peso de cem toneladas e eu fecho os olhos por um longo tempo, a minha forma mais discreta de admitir que perdi. _A língua de Rukia é afiada como uma navalha._ Tenho de tomar cuidado com ela, minha mente me avisa, e eu tomo nota. É exatamente isso o que farei.

Isane chega com a conta, Rukia paga e nós nos despedimos. Ela parece irritada ainda, mas eu estou mais irritado, porque sei que estou errado, e também sei que jamais admitirei isso em outro lugar que não os meus pensamentos.

Entramos no carro e eu dou partida, silenciosamente. O rumo é o cemitério, lugar onde, dez anos atrás, eu prometi que nunca mais pisaria. 

 

>><< 

 

O cemitério está vazio, mas isso é um mero detalhe, apenas. Rukia parece ansiosa e seus pés se movem rápido sobre a grama recém-aparada. Em sua mão, há um buquê de crisântemos, flores favoritas de Hisana, e ela praticamente se joga contra a lápide quando nós a encontramos. Não chora, mas não olha para mim em nenhum momento — deixa o buquê sobre a lápide e começa a murmurar algumas palavras baixas, quase inaudíveis.

Identifico, apenas, os termos _saudades, chorei, idiota_ e _dor._

Embora me incomode vê-la desse jeito, não digo nada — faço meu juramento silencioso à Hisana, de olhos fechados. Estou completamente concentrado na oração quando ouço um soluço.

Não me desligo de minha oração. Deve ter sido só impressão.

Passam-se alguns minutos e outro soluço soa, seguido de vários mais. Chocado, abro os olhos e encontro Rukia chorando, debruçada sobre a lápide, derramando lágrimas tão amargas que eu tenho de desviar os olhos. Fico na dúvida entre consolá-la e deixá-la chorar.

Por mim, eu permitia que ela chorasse sozinha. Mas eu estava diante de Hisana, então me ajoelhei e circundei seus ombros com meus braços de um modo bem desajeitado, me surpreendendo quando ela se joga neles e chora em meu peito. E, novamente, aqui está o dejavu, porque, de repente, eu vejo Hisana, seus soluços alquebrados enquanto ela chorava o sumiço da irmã, e não Rukia, chorando a morte dela.

Eu não devo querer ressuscitar Hisana através de Rukia. Mas é meio difícil, considerando a inegável semelhança entre as duas. Eu nunca gostei de Rukia, mas amei Hisana com todas as minhas forças. E, nesse momento, as duas se unem de um modo tão intenso que eu me sinto perdido.

Dez anos construindo uma barreira aparentemente impenetrável e ela rui num único momento, enquanto essa mulher chora agarrada ao meu peito.

Lembram quando eu disso que esse seria o pior dia da minha vida? Eu estava pegando leve. Na escala dos piores dias, esse tem o último lugar garantido por toda a vida — não há dia ruim que vá tirá-lo de lá.

Rukia levanta a cabeça para mim e seus olhos espelham a confusão que eu estou sentindo. Do que devo chamá-la, minha mente me indaga, delirante: Rukia ou Hisana?

Eu e ela ainda estamos abraçados e Rukia soluça várias vezes. Faço menção de tirar meus braços de seus ombros, mas não termino o ato — de repente, eu estou beijando Rukia. Ou Rukia está me beijando. Eu não sei bem quem começou, mas, do nada, estamos no beijando diante do túmulo de Hisana. E é bom.

Você deve estar pensando que isso é imoral, e até certo ponto, é mesmo. Mas Rukia não é minha parente, só minha cunhada. E considerando o calor desse beijo, molhado pelas lágrimas — as dela e as que escapam sem controle de meus olhos — a sua opinião não interessa.  Nós estamos chorando a morte de Hisana, as minhas mágoas, as dela e o pecado que estamos cometendo agora, traindo a lembrança de Hisana em frente à sua lápide.

Faz dez anos que não choro. Dez anos que não beijo ninguém. Dez anos que não quebro nenhuma promessa.

E, com um beijo, tudo isso cai por terra.

Mas, surpreendentemente, eu não me sinto arrependido.  Eu espero que o arrependimento apareça, mas ele simplesmente não vem. Será que eu sou uma pessoa má? Rukia se separa de mim, se senta ao meu lado, sua mão apertando/esmagando a minha, e olha para mim.

Odeio esse olhar, e o evito, olhando fixamente para a frente. Aperto sua mão de volta e faço Rukia se levantar, para depois conduzí-la para o carro.  Rukia se deixa levar como uma boneca e seus olhos estão perdidos nas órbitas, mirando um ponto distante com confusão. Eu a coloco no carro e me sento também.

O silêncio reina entre nós quando eu dou partida no carro, e eu gosto dele. Poupa-me das perguntas para as quais eu não tenho resposta. Mas é claro que ela vai se recuperar, e vai fazer a pergunta fatídica, o que acontece quando viro a rua de nossa casa — Rukia solta finalmente meus dedos, e eu os sinto dormentes.

— O que nós fizemos, Byakuya? — sua voz sai absolutamente alquebrada. — O que nós realmente fizemos?

— Nós nos beijamos. — respondo, modulando meu tom para não deixá-lo muito cortante. — Eu tenho certeza de que você já beijou antes. 

— Eu sinto que traí Hisana... — soluça ela. — Nós traímos Hisana, Byakuya! Nós tivemos a coragem de nos beijarmos em frente ao seu túmulo!—

— Não traímos. — minha voz demonstra mais firmeza do que eu realmente sinto. — Hisana está morta.

— Eu sei... Mas... Eu não sei se isso...

Rukia se interrompe. Eu olho para ela, esperando pela conclusão da frase, mas ela não vem — num segundo, Rukia está debruçada sobre mim, a testa colada na minha, segurando minha cabeça entre as mãos, e no outro, ela está me beijando, o que eu correspondo com o mesmo entusiasmo. A sensação dos lábios dela nos meus é inebriante, e, depois de alguns minutos, eu quero mais. Muito mais. Porque há uma urgência febril no modo como nossas mãos se exploram um ao outro e isso não parece suficiente.

Nós descemos do carro e nos beijamos enquanto eu o tranco. Beijamos-nos enquanto eu abro a porta da frente e nos beijamos enquanto subimos as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Eu me atrapalho com as chaves, procurando a certa para abrir a porta, mas desisto quando sinto os lábios dela descendo pela lateral do meu pescoço — o molho de chaves cai no chão com um barulho desagradável, mas estou ocupado demais insinuando minhas mãos para o decote do vestido dela para notar.

Por um segundo de lucidez, me pergunto se isso é realmente uma coisa certa a ser feita. Mas aí Rukia joga a cabeça para trás e há tanto deleite em seus olhos quando ela me encara que todo o meu pudor se vai.

O vestido de Rukia vai ao chão e logo minhas roupas têm um destino parecido. Eu não sei se estou me envolvendo com o corpo de Rukia ou com a memória de Hisana, mas, nesse momento, para mim, as duas se uniram num único ser — a mistura da mulher que amei e da menina que sempre afirmei odiar. Agora não tenho mais tanta certeza.

E aqui, no meio do corredor, sem nos importarmos com nada, nem ninguém, nós transamos de forma tórrida e selvagem, esparramados pelo carpete de veludo importado. Rukia parece tão frágil enquanto eu me movo sobre ela, os gemidos escapando por entre seus lábios entreabertos, olhos bem abertos e focados em meu rosto — porque ela não desvia os olhos de mim em nenhum momento, e suas piscadas quase não acontecem.

Mas a entrega dela é surpreendentemente excitante quando Rukia grita seu clímax, me levando junto com ela. E neste momento, eu sei exatamente em qual das duas, Hisana e Rukia, estou pensando. Sei exatamente o nome que quero gritar, o nome que ecoa repetidas vezes em minha cabeça, no primeiro clímax de prazer verdadeiro que eu tenho em dez anos.

 

>><< 

 

Durante dez anos, minha cama sempre foi um santuário particular. Desde a morte de Hisana, eu fui a única pessoa a me esparramar nos lençóis de seda indiana, sob o colchão mais relaxante que consegui importar... Até hoje, é claro. Porque neste exato momento, ao meu lado, há uma Rukia, nua, deitada confortavelmente sob os mesmos lençóis ditos anteriormente. Ela está enroscada em meu corpo, a cabeça pousada em meio peito, as pernas graciosamente entrelaçadas nas minhas, dormindo um sono regular e profundo.

Eu poderia deixá-la aqui dormindo enquanto saio e ficar na rua até que Rukia sumisse do Japão. Mas, surpreendentemente, eu não me sinto arrependido pelo que fizemos. Basta saber como ela vai se sentir quando acordar, e é por isso que eu estou aqui, bancando o papel do travesseiro humano.

E também estou, é claro, formulando possíveis desculpas. Ela me agarrou, lembra-se? Ela podia ter me afastado a qualquer momento, mas não afastou. E, em último caso, eu apelo para a semelhança com Hisana, mas espero sinceramente que eu não precise jogar tão baixo.

Rukia se mexe, e tudo isso é lavado de minha cabeça — fixo meus olhos nela, esperando.

— Byakuya? — geme ela, brincando com meus cabelos compridos espalhados pelo travesseiro. — É você mesmo?

— Sim. Eu mesmo. 

Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos.

— Nós realmente transamos daquela maneira?

— Sim. Nós realmente transamos daquela maneira.

Rukia olha para mim e ri, aparentemente surpresa, mas não arrependida, e não faz menção de se cobrir ou de se desencostar de cima de mim. Ela não diz nada; só ri e encosta novamente em meu peito, largamente.

— Achei que você se arrependeria. — acabo dizendo. — Chorou quando nos beijamos, mas parece perfeitamente tranquila quanto ao sexo.

— Em Londres, sexo casual é rotina. Estou surpresa por você ter se deixado levado levar, apenas. — ela suspira. — Ainda sinto que traí Hisana, mas não é como se fosse incesto. Você nunca ligou para mim, então é como se eu tivesse transado com um desconhecido. Mas, me diga, com quem você pensa que transou? Eu ou Hisana?

Só Rukia para me mandar duas bombas tão fortes numa única frase. Ela está realmente esperando por uma resposta, eu noto, mas preciso me recuperar do modo violento como ela esfregou duas verdades tão fortes na minha cara.

— Um pouco das duas. — uma mentira. — Eu nem sei por que estou te respondendo isso. Eu nem me importo!— duas mentiras. — Mas eu também sinto que traí Hisana.—  três mentiras.

Nunca menti tanto em uma única frase. Eu pensei em apenas uma das duas durante o ato. Eu me importo — de uma hora para outra, passei a me importar. E eu não sinto que traí Hisana; sinto, de certa forma, que eu estou me redimindo com ela, me deixando levar novamente.

Rukia tem razão. Isso não é um incesto. Nós não somos parentes, nem nada — o único elo que nos liga é Hisana e, se ela não tivesse existido, nós seríamos apenas desconhecidos.

Mas, se fôssemos desconhecidos, inflamaria entre nós a mesma tensão sexual de hoje?

— Achei que você mentisse melhor. — ela sorri. — Ah, Byakuya, foi só sexo. Não fique achando que nós temos alguma coisa.

Não foi só sexo, e ela sabe disso. Mas se Rukia quer mentir...

— Tudo bem. Eu ainda odeio você.

— Eu também não sou sua maior fã-girl.—  Rukia se levanta e acha suas roupas em meio ao montinho que fiz num canto, ao trazê-la para a cama. — Está tão quente... O verão torrou os nossos miolos. Deve ter sido isso.

— Odeio o verão.

— Pois é. Eu também. — ela tenta fechar o zíper nas costas. — Feche isso para mim. Já são seis horas, e eu tenho que estar no aeroporto às sete.

Eu me levanto, sem me incomodar com a minha nudez e vou até ela. Deslizo o zíper por suas costas, até a nuca, e a sinto se arrepiar.

Eu me lembro de dizer que odiava verões, Rukia e pessoas burras. Talvez eu devesse acrescentar tensão sexual à esta lista também.

Porque há algo pairando sobre nós dois, e eu não gosto disso.

Ela também nota, e se afasta rapidamente.

— Vista-se. Eu vou descer e comer alguma coisa... Estou morta de fome.

Rukia voa para a porta do quarto e eu estou sozinho de novo. Com calma, visto minhas roupas, arrumo meu cabelo e observo meu reflexo. Eu pareço quase feliz.

Odeio estar feliz por causa de Rukia.

Mas ainda sim não me arrependo de ter me envolvido com ela.

Como eu odeio isso!

 

>><< 

 

Quando desço para comer, Asuka, minha cozinheira, me avisa que Rukia saiu para tomar um banho. Isso é bom; um tempo sozinho não faz mal. Calmamente, eu saboreio meu lanche, e quando termino, espero que Rukia desça. Com as chaves do carro no bolso e meu estoque de paciência renovado, me sinto pronto, e sei que não vou me descontrolar novamente.

Com um barulho fraco de saltos batendo no assoalho, Rukia aparece. Está vestida com uma calça jeans e blusa de alças, seus cabelos molhados pingando em seus ombros — ela os torce, impacientemente, mas eles voltam a pingar no momento em que ela os solta.

— Vou me despedir dos empregados. — explica ela, se aproximando da mesa e pegando um pãozinho.

— Faça como desejar. — despejo um pouco de chá frio numa xícara e o tomo, de um gole. — Tem quinze minutos.

Ela sai. Eu a escuto falando com os empregados, o tom de ternura na voz deles. Todos eles se lembram da pequenina Kia —apelido pelo qual todos, inclusive Hisana, costumavam chamá-la —, com doze anos, andando pela casa no seu habitual jeito desengonçado,quebrando objetos raros de cinco mil dólares que eu levara minha adolescência inteira para conseguir.Todos da mansão a amavam.

Ouço Asuka perguntar para Rukia quando ela vai voltar.

— Nas próximas férias, Asuka. A faculdade não dá mole, eu preciso estudar muito para passar. Mas eu prometo que volto.

Rukia não voltará e há algo em seu tom que confirma isso. Ela tem uma vida em Londres, e, do que aconteceu hoje, sei que é exatamente lá onde ela vai ficar — o Japão é uma parte de seu passado que ela provavelmente vai querer esquecer, afinal, hoje, ela disse tudo o que queria e até mesmo o que não queria. Não há mais nada que a prenda a este lugar.

Vejo as duas entrarem no cômodo, abraçadas. Depois de abraçá-la bem forte, Rukia manda um beijo para todos e nós saímos. Está ventando e meus cabelos são jogados violentamente contra meu rosto, o que me deixa imediatamente irritado. Com um aceno impaciente, chamo Rukia para entrar no carro, enquanto faço o mesmo.

Ela ri.

— Qual é a graça, Rukia?

— Estou me lembrando de hoje. — seu sorriso se torna malicioso. — Minha irmã sempre se deu bem, hein? Você é bom no que faz.

Franzo o rosto. Não esperava por esse tipo de elogio.

— Você está dizendo que eu sou bom de cama?

— Nesse caso, bom de carpete, não é mesmo? Estávamos desesperados demais para ir mais longe.

— Realmente. — tenho de concordar com ela. — Mas você não está tão despreocupada como faz parecer.

— Não.

Novamente, a sinceridade dela me desarma. Isso não é nada bom.

— Não?

— Não? Claro que não. Eu sempre soube que você era bonito, por causa das fotos que você me mandava, mas nunca achei que ia cair numa armadilha dessas. Estou triste por ter transado com você, e mais triste ainda por ter querido transar com você. Eu realmente estou decepcionada comigo mesma por ter querido, feito e ter gostado de fazer o que fiz. 

— Está arrependida. —resumo, com convicção.

— Não. Surpreendentemente não. Estou decepcionada principalmente pelo fato de eu não estar arrependida. Você está?

— Com sinceridade? Não. — os olhos dela se arregalam. — Por que a surpresa? Digo a verdade, não estou arrependido. Você não vai voltar, eu não vou ficar lembrando disso. Pensemos nisso como um deslize que jamais se repetirá.

— Eu vou... Me casar! — freio o carro de repente olho para ela, minha surpresa estampada em meu rosto. — O tal euronipônico e eu já estamos namorado há seis anos e estamos caminhando para um casamento em poucos meses! Eu nunca o traí! Nunca! Mas aí veio você! E sabe o que é pior? Foi exatamente por causa de Ichigo que eu vim. Porque ele me convenceu!

— Como? 

— Ele me convenceu a vir! Disse que eu sentia verdadeira saudade daqui, e que se eu realmente quisesse viver minha vida em Londres, deveria visitar o Japão.—  ela suspira. — Eu amo Ichigo. De todo o meu coração.—

— Então se case com ele e fique em Londres. — volto a andar com o carro e estamos no estacionamento do aeroporto em questão de minutos. — Eu não ligo para o que você faz. Você pode dizer que foi só sexo, mas sabe que está mentindo. Eu não sei o que houve entre nós, hoje, mas não foi uma coisa qualquer.

Rukia desce do carro e dá um sorriso triste.

— O que houve hoje foi só a evolução da paixonite infantil que eu mantinha por você quando era menor, Byakuya-bo. — surpreendo-me de ouví-la me chamar pelo apelido que ela me deu aos doze anos. — E nada mais do que isso. Atração física é algo normal... Principalmente porque eu sou a cópia viva da única mulher que você amou. Não sei mais como estou me sentindo.

— Nem eu.

— Então vamos esquecer de tudo isso uma única vez, tudo bem? — ela desce do carro, e eu faço o mesmo. Entramos no terminal. — Eu ainda odeio você. Você ainda me odeia.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

— Sim. —Rukia pega as malas da minha mão. — Talvez eu te mande um convite para o meu casamento... Não sei.

Franzo o cenho. Não é uma ideia necessariamente agradável.

A voz monótona ecoa pelo terminal, avisando que os passageiros com destino à Londres devem ir à sala de embarque. Rukia me dá um sorriso triste.

— Adeus Byakuya. — ela me abraça e dá um beijo delicado em minha bochecha. — Até nunca mais. 

Ela entra tribunal de embarque, correndo do mesmo modo gracioso com que Hisana corria.  Eu observo Rukia partir e ainda reflito o fato de não me sentir nem minimamente culpado. Se eu ainda odeio Rukia, por que meus lábios ainda formigam ao pensar nos beijos que trocamos? Por que ainda me sinto bem ao lembrar do que fizemos?

Não sei de nada.

É, o calor realmente torrou meus miolos.

Tudo isso por causa do verão.

Odeio o verão!


End file.
